


I can fly anything

by Atalante



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: "That's cute", Episode: s03e02 The Antilles Extraction, Ezra has a crush on Sabine, F/M, Inside Wedge's head, Sabine doesn't care, Wedge has a crush on Sabine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Wedge Antilles thinks about Sabine while being shot at.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the dead A-Wing pilots](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+dead+A-Wing+pilots).



> It's tagged with the Sabezra- and Wrentilles-ships, but it's neither. It's the Sabezra- and Wrentilles-crush, and the only ships in there are TIE bombers, interceptors and Corellian corvettes. ;)

Wedge Antilles was not going to fall in love with a girl just because she was part of the Rebel Alliance, devoted, pretty, strong, witty and saved him more than once in less than 24 hours.

Ah. Yes, he was … He couldn’t help it. It looked like they were about to enter the midst of a catastrophe, he could never outmaneuver the Interceptor on their tail – not with the damage they already took. The trails of smoke would make it impossible to disappear into the clouds. The bomber could take a hit, but it couldn’t take a hundred hits … Wedge had absolutely no time to think about Sabine, and yet her presence felt to him like a bonfire in the small cabins of the TIE bomber. It felt as if there were so many colors hidden by the black of the Empire.

Wedge could fly anything, and his hands and feet and eyes did it all by themselves and tried to figure out how to control the smoking and revolting ship, and so he was already musing about final words while he spun the bomber and dodged blasts from the Interceptor’s laser cannons – but more would come.

Before he could say Sabine and Hobbie an awkward goodbye, something like “At least we tried” or “Thank you for everything, Sabine” or maybe simply “I’m sorry” a sensor caught a signal in the clouds. Fast – coming closer … Another hit shook the bomber, he heard Sabine screaming and felt his stomach clench. Then, a huge shadow plunged out of the clouds, and Wedge soared underneath, before it cut its way between him and the Interceptor, forcing Skerris to pull the TIE around to avoid crashing. Wedge knew the signal immediately: a corvette from his home planet, a blockade runner. He had already seen this one – disappearing into hyperspace shortly after Rake was killed.

“Sabine!” a voice came through com. “We knew you’d come through.”

They laughed as the tension released them a bit from its grip.

“Ah, never been so happy to hear _your_ voice!” Sabine said, and that sounded like … well, she teased him, like she had done when she had called Wedge's rescue attempt “cute”. It was a friend of hers who came to save them. Her.

He came to save her, Wedge realized.

“Get to the docking port, quick!” the guy ordered. He sounded young, and Wedge, while doing as he was told, wondered how young. He tucked the smoking bomber to the Corellian Corvette, they got out while the corvette fought its way through the atmosphere and into space. Skerris was still on their heels, firing furiously.

Sabine led the way through the lit hallways of the Corvette and into the bridge. Two Rebel officers steered the ship, fully focused on getting away, behind them sat two men, one younger, one older. An old orange droid bustled about. The older man turned his head around as they entered, but they couldn’t meet his gaze as he was wearing a mask that concealed the upper part of his face and his eyes. They couldn’t see much more than long hair, tucked back into a ponytail and a dark beard. They could impossibly guess his age – 30, 40? He was mostly hair and mask.

Was he blind? Of what use could a blind man be on a blockade runner? The second man was indeed young and obviously delighted to see Sabine in one piece. He was dressed as if he had picked up some leftover clothes and combined them to a mixture that matched his droid’s colors.

“I thought I told you to leave,” Sabine teased him as she ran to his side. She beamed happiness.

“We stuck around just in case,” the guy said smugly and a relieved grin spread over his face. They didn’t touch, didn’t hug, he didn’t give away too much, but the look in his bright blue eyes was unmistakable. He was most likely some years younger than Sabine, but he had the hardest crush imaginable on her. Wedge could not blame him for that.

_No time for such thoughts – we’re not away yet!_

They entered hyperspace just as Skerris hit one last, fruitless time. Hobbie patted Wedge’s shoulder, his grip closed around his arm and the heavy uniform jacket sleeve, and Wedge felt him tremble slightly.

They did it. Rake did not. Their eyes met and they both shared the same, silent thought for their dead friend as the blue and white swirls of hyperspace closed in around the ship. Wedge swallowed and turned to Sabine once more.

“Well, Kanan told me I should trust you,” the younger guy just said, the helpless grin trying to split his face.

“You didn’t? Well, I’d say, Kanan’s Jedi instincts are better than yours, then,” she shot back. Wedge froze and stared at the boy. Two scars – thin as blade cuts but burned – streaked his left cheek. The Lothal Rebels, famous and infamous. Two blue blades out of a different time …

“Oh, then I know who you are”, he couldn’t help saying. “The one with the broadcast on Lothal!”

“Ezra.” The boy grinned and shot out a hand.

“Wedge.” He took it. Sabine smiled at them: “We did it. You’re on the right side of the war now!”


End file.
